


Stantler Resort

by boredBRAIXEN



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Betrayal, Character Death, Horror, Multi, Suicide forrest, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-04 11:27:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13363779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boredBRAIXEN/pseuds/boredBRAIXEN
Summary: Aokigahara,A forbidden place at the base of Mt Coronet. Hidden in the sea of trees is a long abandoned resort. For 50 years this place of death was forgotten untouched by all but those unfortunate enough to stumble upon it.Flashforward a half a century and 14 teens arrive under mysterious circumstances. Forced to play a twisted game of murder and deceit will they band together to survive? Or is it every man for himself?





	1. Prologue

 

Stantlar Road Resort, Aokigahara, Sinnoh, December 29th, 1957

The crisp winter air bit at the officers faces. The crunching of freshly fallen snow could be heard beneath their boots with each step they took. Red stained the perfectly white ground as the mangled body of a young girl was zipped up in a black bag.

"I just don't understand, this resort was supposed to be a happy place." 

The chief of police grumbled as he tossed his cigarette to the ground. Sighing he walked away from an all too familiar scene. Things weren't always like this. 

As he got back into his squad car he laid his head back against the seat and thought back to when this all started. His partner and protege Sukua Hiyamto sat in the drivers seat awaiting instruction from his sensei. 

"Take me to the town council."

Sukua nodded and began to drive as Chief Atiro Unimogo began his theory.

"Up until three years ago, Stantler Resort was a 5 star destination for families and honeymooners." He lit another cigarette as he continued to speak aloud to his partner.

"Then one summer a young girl was kidnapped by some strung out teenager. Both kids were staying with their families at the resort and had never met each other. The boy tortured her for three days before burying her alive. "

He took a long drag of his cigarette before continuing.  
"After that people began to disappear left and right. Only to reappear dead with their bodies carved up beyond recognition most times. Sometimes we only find part of their body. The thing is, the bosies we find in tact are always suicides."

He stopped for a moment as if deciding what to say next. "Sometimes people just disappear and we don't find anything." He pulled out a silver rectangular flask filled to the brim with whiskey and took a big swig.

"23 people this year alone and it's only August. We can't let this continue. It's obvious something is happening here at this resort and anyone who comes in contact with this place is cursed. We have to evacuate the resort and close it off to the public. It's not safe for anyone to stay there."

"I agree sir. It is possible the land was cursed upon the act of burying the child alive. In ancient times it was believed that the earth required sacrifice in order for it to flourish. In turn many people were sacrificed in many ways. Kne way being buried alive. It's quite possible that her life force spread throughout the surrounding area and cursed the land. Your theory is very plausible."

"I'm glad you agree. Now let's go talk to the council members and get this land sealed off."

"Yes. Its for the best Chief."

"Hn."


	2. Rosa

A/N  
I know I usually put these at the end but I wanted to take a moment to dedicate this story to Nami_Kan who requested SequelShipping... I'm not sure how well I did with their personalities but I'm hoping you enjoy it

Yakoshi Farm, Kanto Region December 3rd, 2007

"Hahaha you really thought you could defeat me? What a joke! Now get out of my way while I collect these Miltank and Taros for Team Rocket!"

"Never! You're insane if you think I'd ever let these poor creatures fall into your evil grasp! I will protect them no matter what! Alakazam use psychic!"

In the middle of the Kanto countryside, 18 year old Rosa Whitley noticed a group of thugs harassing an elderly couple. Unable to ignore it, she stepped in and began to battle the team rocket grunts. After defeating 3 of the 4 goons, she finds herself down to her last Pokemon. 

"Great job Alakazam, now use hypnosis!" The golden bipedal gremlin looking Pokemon raised it's two silver spoons and changed its name. The team rocket assailants were surrounded by a purple hue and immediately fell asleep along with their Pokemon.

"Great job we did it Alakazam!"

Suddenly sirens could be heard as the local officer Jenny showed up to arrest the team rocket members.

"Thank you so much for your assistance! What's your name?"

"Rosa Whitley ma'am!" With a bow Rosa introduced herself to both the police and the couple who's homestead she'd just defended. 

"Well I'm off to take these looser to jail. Thanks again for your help Rosa!"

Officer Jenny tilted her hat and walked back to her squadcar, leaving Rosa alone with the couple.

"Well Rosa, we can never thank you enough! If they had gotten away we would've been ruined!"

"Yes! Our livelihood depends on those Pokemon. I'm Mrs. Azura Yakoshi and this is my husband Mr. Koino Yakoshi. Where are you headed young lady?"

"No where really. I live nomadically, I go wherever Pokemon are in danger and help them."

"That seems like a tough job for just one person."

"Especially someone as young as yourself."

The elderly couple nodded to each other in agreement as Rosa chuckled lightly.

"Well, I'm 18, and I've been doing this for 5 years now. I do as much as I can to help. I've been thinking of getting a part time job somewhere and saving up for a vacation."

The two elderly farmers looked at each other and smiled brightly before Mr Yakoshi took off running to his house calling behind his shoulder that he'd be right back.

"Sorry about my husband, he's a little eccentric sometimes," The old lady laughed sweetly. 

Rosa took a moment to really look at the woman standing before her. She was around 70 years old with salt & pepper color hair pulled back in a tight bun. Her eyes were small slots behind small round glasses. She was short and chubby. She had laugh wrinkles on her cheeks and eyes. She wore a green shirt with jeans, a straw hat and pink rainboots. Rosa smiled at the woman and looked up as she saw the old man running back with a trail of dust behind him.

He came to an abrupt stop and dropped anime style.

"Oh! Are you ok Mr Yakoshi?"

"Hehehe don't worry about me I'm absolutely fine! Now look we don't have much in ways of repaying you do take this instead."

He held out a white envelope to Rosa. As she pushed it away she shook her head smiling and said...  
"Oh no I couldn't accept anything for helping you. I was just keeping the Pokemon safe, that's gift enough!"

"No! My husband's absolutely right! Please take the envelope and enjoy your winter!"

"Yes! My wife and i are much to old to make this trip anyway! "

"Well..." Rosa reached over and took the envelope with shaking hands. It had been a long time since anyone had given her a gift. 

"If you insist, I'll happily accept your kind gift." 

"Right no hurry up or you'll be late!"

"Uh..ok it was nice to meet you both and thanks again!"

"Have fun!" 

 

The elderly couple called out to Rosa as she walked away. Once she was sure she was out of eyesight she opened the envelope.

"Two plane tickets to Sinnoh and two tickets to an all expenses paid trip to Statler Resort Cabins for two weeks. Wow! But I don't really need two tickets...let's see when do I leave? December 15th! Ok so I have a few days to decide what to do with the extra tickets. I'm really excited I've never been to Sinnoh!"

She put the contents back in the envelope and placed it carefully in her bag as she ran off in the direction of Lillycove city.


	3. Trip

Lonil Village Unova   
August 15th 2007

Walking along the edge of town, a blonde haired 19 year old man stood facing the sky taking photos of the Pokemon flying above.  He smiled to himself as he caught the perfect shot of a passing flock of Flechender. 

Placing his camera back around his neck with the belt attachment, he hurried forward towards the local artists home. 

"Trip! It's a pleasure to see you again my boy! It's been months I was worried you'd given up on your quest!"

"Oh no Arturo, I would never do that. It took me a little longer than expected but I got it...the perfect shots!"

The lean blonde haired man handed a book over to the crazy looking artist in front of him.

 

The white haired man looked through the photo album, his grin grew wider with every page he turned. 

"These pictures are perfect! I can definitely model a solid gold statue of a Shiny Swablu with these for inspiration! You've done wonderful my boy! Good show! "

With a bow Trip smiled as he proudly stated, "Thanks, I'm so happy you like them."

"I love them lad! Now as for payment, I've decided to gift you with a winter vacation! Your plane leaves four months from today."

"That's too kind thank you so much Arturo, where will I be flying to?" 

"Sinnoh region. I've had my assistant prepare an all expenses  paid trip to one of the finest historical resorts, Statler Cabins. I personally haven't stayed there but from the looks of it I'm going to have to soon!"

"I'm very excited!"

"Oh one thing, you're only allowed a maximum of  three Pokemon during this trip so be sure to choose wisely, and don't forget their winters are much harsher than ours!"

"Yes sir! Thank you again so much!"

"Well I won't keep you, I know the life of a photographer is a 24/7 job, wouldn't want to keep you from a once in a lifetime shot now would I?" Arturo laughed deeply as Trip chuckled along.

"I agree! I'll be on my way now. Please call me if you ever need help again!"

"Be expecting some calls soon, I gave your information to a few friends of mine who could always use a great photographer!"

"I really appreciate the reccomendation."

"Well have a nice day lad and don't miss your flight!"

"You as well, and don't worry I won't!"

___________________________________

Trip waved and walked backwards for a moment before turning and thinking about his next move.

"I should go visit home until my trip. Maybe she'll be there. It's been a really long time."

Talking aloud to yourself is never a great move. But for Trip it was an every day thing. He figured as long as he wasn't having full blown conversations with himself then he was still ok. He smiled in response to himself and headed towards his hometown of Village of flowers.

A/N   
So yea here's trip lol some chapters in this book are 400 words others are 2,000 so yea hope y'all enjoyed it !


	4. Paul

Valley of Sunset, Sinnoh December 12th, 2007

Walking alone through the Valley of Sunset, a young man finds himself pondering his next move. Having just won the title of Sinnoh Second, he felt his Pokemon deserved a rest before he began training them for their new jobs.

The title of Sinnoh Second was an important one. When it came to politics, the region of Sinnoh was run by the Champion, followed by the Second, followed by the Elite four, President, Vice President, Treasurer, and the Secretary of Education. 

As Sinnoh Second it was now his responsibility to take charge of the armed forces and protect the region of Sinnoh. He was also in charge of foreign affairs. Becoming champion had always been his number one goal, but lately he'd been thinking, maybe Second is the title he'd really been after.

Being champion meant you were famous. You had to make appearances everywhere. You had to do press conferences and campaigns. You have to convince other members of office of your ideas... basically it was everything Paul DIDN'T want to do.

He wanted to be strong, he wanted to make the people around him strong. He wanted to protect people and make deals with other regions that benefitted everyone. That's exactly what being Sinnoh Second meant. 

Suddenly he remembered an envelope he had yet to open. It was the beginning of December chances were it was an early Christmas gift. His brother Reggie had mailed it to the Pokemon Center in Sungem town a few weeks back. At the time Paul was pretty busy and had placed it in his backpack and forgotten about it. Until now.

Stopping for a much needed break, he sat down underneath an old tree near a small frozen over pond. He groaned in annoyance when his body met the cold wet ground. The snow that had fallen a few days prior had begun to melt and was now mostly slush. Cursing, he released his faithful partner Torterra and pulled an envelope from his backpack. Inside it contained a letter along with a train ticket and a key.

Dear little brother,  
I hope your travels are going well. Are your Pokemon doing ok? How are you holding up? Well I wanted to send you a gift as a congratulations on your newest accomplishment. Winning the title of  Sinnoh Second is an amazing honor. You realize being only 21 makes you the youngest second in history! I can't wait to see the changes you and the Champion make to the upcoming league. Anyway I know you plan on training through the new year, and probably won't visit home for the holidays so... your gift comes in two parts. The first part is an all expenses paid trip to a Resort near Aokigahara. The resort itself lies at the base of the mountain and is a historical landmark. I thought it might make for some great secluded and challenging training grounds. The second part of your gift...will be waiting for you here at home. Your train leaves from Veilstone on December 15th. (I had to get you to come home at least once before the year ends.)  
I'd love it if you would come visit on the 15th or 16th and I'll drop you off at the train station. There's also some money for a train ticket home included. I hope to see you soon little brother!

Love always   
-Reggie

He shook his head after reading over the letter. Sighing he looked over at his Torterra he rolled his eyes and decided to appease his brother.

"Stupid Reggie, oh well. Looks like we're going back to Veilstone. And im going to kick his ass when I get there. If it wasn't for his stupid letter I wouldn't have stopped and sat in the snow!"

"Terra torterra ter"

"Don't argue with me! It is Reggie's fault!"

"Tor terra "

"Hn. Get inside already."

Pulling a green pokeball from his belt, Paul returned his partner, grabbed his bag, and got up to head to the next town where a train station waited.

A/N

Couldn't think of a better name for a "vice" champion so Sinnoh Second sounded ok I guess... if you have any title name suggestions instead of Sinnoh Second lmk! So I'm going to try to keep Paul true to his character. He's been kinda fluffy in a lot of fics lately (mine included) and I want to hilight the fact that he's a dick. Lol. Anyway what do you think the second part of his gift will be???


	5. Iris

Village of dragons,  Unova, December 15th, 2007

"What do you mean she's out training again?! I told her to rest!" An angry old man yelled as he discovered his apprentice had run off despite his orders. His aging bones cracked under pressure as he got up to go look for her. He released an old Dragonite from its pokeball and climbed on its back.

"Take me to the cliffs old friend. I'm sure that's where they'll be."  
___________________________________

Flying high in the air, a dark skinned wild haired girl of 18 sat on the back of her newly evolved Salamance. She felt a mix of emotions. Freedom, pride, and guilt were the strongest.  She loved flying. When she was in the air she felt like she could conquer the world. She was proud of her Salamance. It had worked hard for 2 years, putting itself through rigorous training that most fully evolved Pokemon couldn't handle and it had finally paid off. She felt guilty because she had been ordered by her Sensei to stop training and allow her Pokemon to rest. 

Unfortunately, she knew her Pokemon well and understood that her Shelgon was ready to evolve. It just needed a final push. 

Ignoring her Sensei, she had brought her Pokemon to train against wild ice Pokemon at the top of the cliffs.  Her intuition had been right after only an hour of training, he had finally evolved.   
____________________________________

"Iris!"

The wild haired girl cringed at the sound of her Senseis voice. Shaking away her nervousness, she instructed her Pokemon to land next to where the elder Dragon Master waited.

"I specifically told you not to train and let your Pokemon rest today!"

"I know but-"

"SILENCE!"

Iris cowered at his raised voice. Very rarely did her Sensei loose patience with her. The fact that he was yelling told her she crossed a line.

"You deliberately disobeyed my instructions. The fact that you were right means nothing. I was well aware that your Shelgon was ready to evolve, but unlike your short sighted endeavors, I understood he needed rest before evolving. Now he will need to rest a minimum of 7 days before training. Had you listened to me he would've been fully healthy and ready to go tomorrow."

"I, I didn't know..."

"I KNOW THAT! THATS WHY I INSTRUCTED YOU TO ALLOW HIM TO REST!"

"I'm sorry Sensei."

"I don't want to hear it. Your habit of ignoring me has gone too far. I'm tired of your child like attitude and lack of respect for authority. You will leave the village tonight and spend a week in Aokigahara. You will lodge at the nearby cabins and you will learn your place. If you can not respect your place in this village, you will no longer be welcome here."

"Sensei!"

"Pack your bags and be ready to leave in one hour. I will accompany you to your destination. We will arrive in two days and after that you'll be on your own."

"Y-yes Sensei."

A/N

So Iris has an asshole for a sensei. Booo oh well so I know it's short, most of the introduction chapters will be, once everyone is introduced the chapters will be around 1,500-3,000 words each


	6. Serena & Clemont

Lumios City, Kalos, December 1st, 2007  
___________________________________

In the middle of the afternoon a large group of people began to circle around a blonde haired bombshell. The 20 year old was used to being in the spotlight by now and played the part of 'girl next door makes it big' well.

 

"O M A! Is that Serena the Kalos Queen?!"  
"What no way!"  
"Please sign my pokeballs!"  
"Serena! Over here! Serenaaaaaaa!"  
"Oma I love you so much Serena!" 

As the crowd grew larger the world famous performer began to make her way towards a large building.

"Right this way Ma'am, your room is all ready for you." A young pink haired woman in an ushers suit led her through the ever growing sea of people to the high end hotel in front of them.  
__________________________________

Once in her room, Serena released her partner Fennikin and slumped into a chair in the corner of the room. 

"Man, these fans are getting out of hand." 

"Fenn." The gold and red fox Pokemon responded sympathetically.

"I mean, I knew when I decided that I wanted to win the title of Kalos Queen I would get very famous. I thought I was prepared for it. But I didn't realize how... crazy they could be."

Serena pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and scrolled down to her favorite number. Her boyfriend of 5 years Clemont LeFleur. He was known as The Electrician for many reasons. 

 

He was the reigning Lumios city gym leader, one of the toughest gyms in the entire Pokemon league and an electric speciality gym. He was also a child prodigy, having saved the entire region from an electrical shortage catastrophe at the young age of 11. He was a scientist, an inventor, a trainer, and a dork. Serena loved him more because he wasn't the kind of guy people expected her to be with.

Sure he was a genius, genuine, good looking, and powerful (politically), but he was quiet and reserved. He was a loner, with anxiety and an odd personality. He had a tendency to get fixated on things due to the fact that he was on the spectrum. He didn't like to be in public so he rarely ever was. 

When the two announced publicly a year ago that they had been dating since they were kids, people freaked. It was all anyone talked about for months.

Thinking about it only made her more determined to carry out a plan she had had for a while.

Ring ring ring...  
Ring ring ring...  
Ri...

"Hello beautiful."

"Hey love."

"Did you make it into the city ok?"

"Yea I'm at the hotel now. There were SO many people outside my head started to hurt."

"You know hun, every time you go somewhere that happens, and every time, you're miserable."

"I'm not miserable it's just... I don't know, when I became Kalos Queen two years ago it was really fun. But it's like the newness has worn out and the stress is starting to get to me."

"Maybe it's time to let someone take the title."

"No! I don't want to quit..I just, I need a break. I need time for just myself. So I can relax, spend time with you and my Pokemon. Maybe even get some sleep. I need a vacation."

"That actually sounds really nice. As a matter of fact..."

"What?!"

"Well I got some all expenses paid trip for two in about two weeks. It's secluded, it's in the mountains, it'll be during Christmas. Just the two of us at a 5★ resort."

"Oh Clemont! You're amazing!"

"Hehe well thanks hun. Anyway get ready and ill go get you so we can go shopping for the trip."

"Ok love I'll see you soon!"

"Bye Serena, I love you."

"I love you too."  
____________________


	7. Dawn

Veilstone City, Kalos, December 10th, 2007

"Hahahahaha, oh Dawn you're hilarious!"

"I was being serious Reggie!"

"I'm sorry, I know you were. Ok so you reall don't know what Aokigahara is?"

"No."

"Aokigahara forrest, or Sea of Trees, is located at the base of Mt. Coronet. It's about 30 square km and is laid out over hardened lava that was left from the last major eruption of Mt. Coronet in 864 CE. It's known as the Suicide forrest because over the years thousands of people have disappeared into the forest to commit suicide. So it's supposed to be extremely haunted.*"

"Why the hell do you think that would be a good place to go on a vacation?!"

"Think about it, where do ghost Pokemon come from? Dead people. It's secluded and somewhat dangerous, a perfect place to get some great training in!"

"You're insane but whatever. Oh well I'm excited either way!"

"He doesn't know you're coming yet, it's a suprise!"

"I hope he doesn't get too mad."

"I think he's gonna freak out to be honest with you."

"That's reassuring."

"Hehe sorry."

"Ok so you want me to meet you here at 8am on Friday right?"

"Yes ma'am!" 

"Ok see you then." 

"Bye little sister!"  
___________________________________  
Aokigahara is a real place, if you're online on any platform you've probably heard about suicide forrest lately thanks to Logan Paul's ignorant ass...all the above info is correct except it's at the base of Mt Fuji in Japan. Scientists expect the volcano to errupt soon as its due for a major eruption due to signs from the surrounding landscape. This eruption is expected to wipe out the Forrest and hopefully allow the spirits trapped there to rest. *  
__________________________________


	8. Ash & Misty

Pallet Town, Kanto, November 21st, 2007

In the quiet farm town of Pallet, high atop a hill lies a magnificent chrome and white building known around the world as Oak Laboratories. Founded by Professor Samuel Oak in 1978, it was the number one research facility on Pokemon/Human relations. 

Now, a ripe 58 years of age, he has asked Ash Ketchum and Misty Waterflower to his home to help him prepare for retirement.   
The two best friends were Professor Oak's most trusted trainers. He had given them both their starters and sent them on their journeys 12 years prior and entrusted them to help fill his pokedext.

Over the years Ash and Misty had collected an overwhelming amount of data for him to research and in the process, discovered 2 new legendary Pokemon, 14 previously unknown pokemon, and discovered an entire new evolution type. He viewed them as his own kin and felt the pride a father would when thinking back at their accomplishments. He wanted to do something special for them. Something to say thank you for the support for the last dozen years. But what, he had no idea.

While headed to the Cerulean City Port to pick the two trainers up professor Oak stopped at a small boutique style pop up store on the boardwalk. Indie he saw all kinds of things from rare Pokemon eggs to ancient artifacts. Unfortunately nothing caught his eye. Right as he turned to leave he noticed a photo of a cozy looking resort along with brochures.

A spark of excitement jolted through his body as he decided on the perfect gift. He knew Ash thought of Misty as more than a friend. He also knew misty returned his affections. Unfortunately the two were too dense to notice each other's feelings. A romantic getaway for two in the mountains would make the perfect thank you gift and possibly set the stage for their future.

He purchased two sets of plane tickets along with bookings for the resort and headed towards the docks. Ash and Misty's boat would arrive soon and he was eager to give them his gift. 

Remembering the brochure he forgot to grab he turned back to grab one from the pop up store but it was already gone.

"Hmm that's strange, I was sure it was right here. No matter I'm sure they'll be excited even without the brochures."

He hummed a happy tune to himself as he walked to the edge of the boardwalk and watched the massive boat varying his two young friends begin to dock.

A/N  
So that's the last introduction chapter! Whew finally right lol now the real story can begin!  
I will try to upload my next chapter tonight if not I will have it uploaded by Friday.


	9. Arrival

Part one  
Friday December 15th, 2007, 8:00am Veilstone Station 

The sound of metal on metal rang through the air as two lavender haired men made their way through the station. The elder of the two men looked extremely happy while the younger looked annoyed. 

Across the room near the boarding platform a young bluenette woman stood waiting. She had earbuds in listening to her favorite playlist as she awaited the arrival of her companion.

As the two men got closer to her the younger ones face began to change. He looked anxious and excited. His body visually tensed up as he came to a stop in front of the beauty before him.

His older brother smiled to himself, knowing his brothers unspoken feelings for the girl.

"Dawn!"

"Reggie! Paul! It's so great to see both of you!"

The bluenette girl jumped up excitedly and grabbed both of the men in a one armed hug. Reggie, the elder brother hugged back wrapping his arm around her shoulders, eagerly smiling from ear to ear. Paul, the younger of the two, gently wrapped his arm around her lower waist. Because of Reggie's enthusiasm, Dawn didn't notice Paul hugging her. 

He relaxed as he took in her scent and frowned as he reluctantly pulled away. Straightening her clothes out, Dawn smiled and picked up her bags.

"So, the train leaves soon...we should head over to the boarding platform."

"You're right Dawn, come on little brother, are you ready?"

"Hn. I didn't realize troublesome would be traveling with me."

"Oh...yea I forgot to tell you little brother... hahaha, my bad."

"Your bad? Whatever. Let's go already."

"Um, I don't have to come Paul. It's ok if you don't want me to. I'll just go back home to Twinleaf Town instead."  
Dawn put her bags back down as she spoke. She smiled sincerely because she understood that Paul preferred to be alone.

"Dawn just ignore -"

"Shut up Reggie. I never said I didn't want you to come troublesome girl."

"So you want me to come then?"

"It's up to you."

With that, Paul picked up his bag and her bags, and headed towards the train. 

Reggie and Dawn looked at each other and smiled. Turning their heads they followed Paul to the platform.

 

____________________________________

Part 2

Friday, December 15th, 2007 9:45am

At an altitude of 39,000 feet, a beautiful brunette sat next to an aeroplane window with her twin brother Axel. They hadn't seen each other in a long time and were excited to spend Christmas together in the mountains. 

"So, it's been almost three years! How have you been brother?"

"I've been ok. I've been spending a lot of time in the Alola Region."

"That's cool! I've always wanted to visit there!"

"Maybe after the vacation, you could go back with me. I've got a Geo Catching job lined up, I'm sure I could get you one too."

"Do you really mean it? I figured when you left back then you never wanted to see us again. Grandma mentioned Mom and Dad and you just flipped. I was surprised that you even agreed to come with me to be honest."

"Of course I want to see you. It was them. I couldn't live in that house another day knowing what he had done just below our feet."

"I figured when you didn't show up to her funeral... I figured you washed your hands of us. I had a very hard time even finding you."

"I couldn't. I have nothing but hate for him in my heart, even to this day. I had to leave and I felt do guilty that I couldn't face grandmother. And when she died I couldn't face you. I ran away."

"Are you ok now?"

"Yes. I think I am. And i want to rebuild our relationship, I'm serious. I want you to come to Alola with me. We can buy a house and start over."

"I'd really like that brother."

"Me too."

 

__________________________________

Part 3  
Lumios City, Kalos, December 15th, 2007

"Come on Clemont! We're gonna miss our flight!"

"I'm sorry! I'm coming!"

"Hurry up! Geez Bonnie was right, you're in terrible shape!"

"I know I know," the blonde haired man panted. He was bent over with his hands on his knees breathing heavily trying to catch his breath. "I've always been out of shape. I cant help it, I'm a scientist, not an athlete! I'm a nerd, that's why you're the only girl that's ever given me a chance!  I'm trying so hard to be who you want but I'm not perfect ok!"

"I know I know. That's why I love you. You're smart as hell and sooo cute! You're loyal and extremely hard working. I don't want you to change one bit. Im sorry. I was just being impatient."

"It's ok sweetie. Let's just get on our plane."

"Ok."

A few hours later...

"Wow! " 

"I know right! I totally didn't think Mt Coronet was this big!"  
The honey blonde woman stood at the front of a trail. She was wide eyed and astonished at the landscape before her.

"Yea it's an amazing place."  
Clemont took Serena's hand in his and began leading her down the trail.

"Do you know anything about this place Clemont?"

"Did you not learn about it in school?"

"I mean...I'm sure I did, but I never really paid attention."

"Well Mt Coronet is the main and most noticeable peak in Japan. At 3,776 meters, it's also the tallest peak in the country. One thing most people don't know is that Mt Coronet is an active volcano. It's one of the three sacred mountain peaks in the country, the other two being Mt Silver and Mt Moon. The area surrounding Mt Coronet is known as Aokigahara. It's said to be haunted by the sports of the damned. It's history is a sad one, but it's one of the most beautiful places in the entire world."

"Wow that's amazing! I knew about it being the tallest and a sacred place but that's it."

"Well I'm glad I could be the one to teach you."

As the trees began to thin out, Clemont and Serena find themselves at the end of the trail and in front of a stunning log cabin.

 

___________________________________

Part 4

Friday December 15th, 2007, Hearthome city, Sinnoh

"Woah! Look at all the snow!"  
A Raven haired young man yelled excitedly as he walked outside of the airport.

"Quit stalling and come on!"  
A beautiful red haired young woman answered with annoyance. Their flight had been a long one and she wanted nothing more than to set her luggage down and go to sleep. 

"Aw common Misty, we've never been to Sinnoh, it won't hurt if we take time to enjoy it."

"But Ash, we're supposed to be at the resort by noon!"

"It's not like anyone's waiting on us. Mist, this is OUR vacation. We can do whatever we want!"

"I know Ash, but still, I want to go put my suitcases away and get dressed warmer."

"Ok let's go do that and then we'll go look for some new Pokemon!"

"Ok."

45 minutes later...

Ash and Misty had been joking and laughing while walking through a marked trail in the forrest. Both of them were thinking about how much they cared about each other. Neither of them dared say anything to give it away, instead they just stole glances at each other. Right when Ash mustered up the courage to say something to Misty, they reached their destination.

In front of them was a beautiful log cabin. The roof was layered with a fresh blanket of white snow, icicles hung from the gutters, and smoke puffed from the chimney. Looking at each other in excitement they ran to the door and burst in, glad to finally be out of the cold.

They loudly threw their bags on the couch and started settling by the fire when two blonde haired people emerged from the kitchen with a look of concern on their face. 

"Who are you?" The blonde haired woman screeched.

"Who are you?!" Misty yelled back.

"You came into our cabin, so who are you?" Ash stepped protectively forward with his hand on Pikachus pokeball ready to fight when the blonde haired man stepped forward trying to ease the tension.

"Can we all just calm down?!"

Ash glared at the man, not moving an inch.

"I'm Clemont. This is my fiancee Serena. There's obviously been some sort of mix up with bookings."

"What kind of mix up Clemont? This is the only freaking cabin out here!"

"Calm down Serena,"

"No! I was told We'd be here alone! "

"Well we were told the same thing." Misty was growing annoyed with the blondes shrill voice.

"I'm Ash, this is Misty. It's nice to meet you." Ash relaxed and extended his hand towards the young man named Clemont.

"By the way, since this is the only cabin then you're probably right about a booking error Clemont. We received this vacation as a gift so it's certainly possible." Misty said ignoring the ugly looks Serena was giving her.

"We're here on a gift vacation as well." Clemont continued conversing in spite of his girls obvious anger.

"Well if that's the case there's no reason we can't all stay, it's not like the place isn't big enough." Misty suggested.

"Sounds fine with me, Serena?" Clemont hopefully stared at Serena with puppy eyes.

"Fine." She sighed. She just couldn't say no to him when he made that face.

"Ok it's settled then!" Ash exclaimed pumping his fist in the air.


End file.
